Co to za wyspa?
Total Drama Recap: Island - Odcinek 1 Chris: Witajcie wszyscy w nowym sezonie. Przed wami ekscytująca dawka przypomnienia sobie, jak wyglądał sezon pierwszy. Retrospekcja najlepszych momentów: eliminacja z programu Heather, podmiana głosów przez Harolda, wulgarne wyzwiska Lindsay, walka o milion (odcinek 27 TDI) i namiętne pocałunki. Chris: Taak, to były dobre czasy. (ociera łzę). Muszą one wrócić więc powitajcie Total Drama Recap: Island! Czołówka sezonu. Taka sama jak przy Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. Chris: Szkoda, że Mike zatopił wyspę. Prawda Chefie? Chef: Yyy... Chris: Kiedy nikt nie podziela twojego entuzjazmu... no nieważne, kiedyś mi za to podziękujesz, brachu. Chef: A tym razem jakie dzieci mamy do niańczenia? Chris: Sam zobaczysz. Przybywa jacht, a na nim zawodnicy z Zemsty Wyspy i Wyspy Pahkitew. Amy i Samey walczą ze sobą, Scarlett przywiązała Maxa do krzesła, Shawn z Jasmine tak jak Mike i Zoey całują się jak Lightning swoje bicepsy. Brick siłuje się z Jo, Scott pokazuje Dawn środkowy palec, Dave ignoruje Sky... a jacht odpływa daleko za Wawanakwą. Chris: To miał być jakiś żart? Przypływa nowy jacht. Na nim starzy dobrzy uczestnicy. Owen: Juuuu chuuu ziomki! Wracamy do gry! Noah: Dobrze, że nie ma tej zdradzieckiej Emmy. Owen: Zerwaliście ze sobą? Noah: Można tak powiedzieć. Mam ulgę. Izzy wbija się na Noah, goni ją wściekły Justin. Justin: Oddaj ten brązer! Izzy: Izzy nie toleruje pustych Kenów! Wydaje ten sam okrzyk co Owen. Noah: Wydaje mi się, że twoja dziewczyna również bierze udział. Owen głupio się śmieje. Owen: Tia. Heather pije tylko poncz. Heather: Nawet z Alejandro nie mogę sobie pobyć. Eva: Można wiedzieć kogo to obchodzi? Heather: Mnie. Eva: Zapomniałam ci się odpłacić, więc... Wrzuca ją do wody. Eva: TO ZA PIERWSZY SEZON! Gwen: Niezły rzut, laska Eva: Mam to gdzieś. Gdzieś obok gadają DJ i Cody. Cody: Kolejny sezon. Liczę na to że nie będzie Sierry ani Alejandro. DJ: Ja też nie chciałbym mieć z tym kolesiem do czynienia. Lindsay robi zdjęcia z Tylerem i Beth. Beth: Tyler, uśmiechnij się. Lindsay: To na konkurs. O ile przypomnę sobie nazwę, to go wygramy! Beth: Nie zapamiętałaś tej nazwy? Lindsay: Ja miałam coś zapamiętać? Beth wzdycha. Beth: Ja liczę na to, że poznam tu więcej przyjaciół. Katie i Sadie robią paznokcie Ezekielowi. Katie: Ech, musisz sobie znowu zapuścić włosy Sadie: Tak. A masz tę starą czapkę? Ezekiel: Uhm. Widzi Duncana i zgrzyta zębami. Ezekiel: Ten debil Duncan mnie tak urządził. Razem z kolegami wrzucił mnie i moją rodzinę do pudła oraz zwiał. Przynajmniej mnie odmutowano i mogę funkcjonować jak człowiek. Katie & Sadie: Ooo, to takie słodkie! Jedyna osoba, która siedziała smutna, to Courtney. Courtney: Nie wiem po co wracam na tę wyspę, skoro wylecę pierwsza. Powiem szczerze, nie mam tutaj żadnych przyjaciół. Gwen nie chce mnie znać, a ten... Duncan: Co tam u ciebie, księżniczko? Courtney: Odejdź ode mnie pozerze. Idzie. Courtney: Muszę mieć z nimi do czynienia? Chcę już do domu. Próbuje się dodzwonić do mamy. Courtney: Odbierz, odbierz, odbierz! Mama Courtney: Hej, kochanie. Baw się dobrze z nimi w sezonie. Courtney: Nie! Ja chcę do domu! Mama Courtney: Musisz być twarda. Aż tacy źli nie będą. Ja bym tych frajerów wykopała jeden po drugim. Courtney: Ech... Rozłącza się i podchodzi do wszystkich. Courtney: Cześć! Gwen: Leshawna? Chodźmy stąd. Nie mam ochoty patrzeć na tę oszustkę. Każdy idzie w swoje strony, Courtney zaczęła płakać. Courtney: Nie wierzę, że będę największą przegraną! Beth poszła wyśmiać Courtney. Beth: Trzeba było nie być szmatą na planie. Courtney: A ciebie kto prosił kretynko o zdanie? Beth: My wszyscy. Każdy ma dosyć tego, jak działałaś każdemu na nerwy przez pięć sezonów. A na dodatek znowu będziemy musieli się z tobą użerać. Courtney: No raczej nie, jak już wszyscy mnie przegłosujecie... a teraz idź stąd. Spuściła głowę w dół i usiadła. Lindsay: A jej co jest? Beth: Nie wiem. Ale ona już mi zepsuła humor tym swoim gadaniem. Tymczasem Geoff, Bridgette i Trent siedzą ze sobą. Bridgette: Cieszę się, że znowu możemy wystąpić. Trent: No. Nie widziałem Gwen od tak dawna. Liczę na to, że jeszcze do siebie wrócimy. Geoff: Tak. Ja byłem gorszym palantem, a Bridgette do mnie wróciła. Bridgette: Sugerujesz coś? Geoff: Nie. Ja nic. Jacht po chwili zatrzymał się przed prowadzącymi i każdy z niego schodził. Nie zabrakło awantury. Leshawna: A ty gdzie się wpychasz, siostro? Heather: Przed siebie. Zajmujesz tak dużo miejsca, że nie mogę przejść. Leshawna: Znowu chcesz zostać wrzucona do wody? Heather: Dobra, idę na koniec. Leshawna: Nie mów tak... Co? Zgodziłaś się? Heather: No. Lepiej przejdź zanim zmienię zdanie. Heather idzie na koniec, reszta przechodzi. Każdy opuścił łajbę. Ku ich niemiłemu zaskoczeniu zjawił się Chris. Cody: Co ty tu robisz? Leshawna: Sądziliśmy, że znowu trafiłeś do więzienia. Chris: Do więzienia się jeszcze nie wybieram. Przed nami kolejny ekscytujący sezon! Gwen: Mało ci jeszcze? (Gwen: Przysięgałam, że nigdy więcej nie wrócę na tę przeklętą wyspę!) Chris: Ja myślę, że będziecie bardzo zadowoleni z powrotu do gry. Lindsay: Ja tam bardzo! Owen: I ja też! JUUUU-CHUUU! Bridgette: Przynajmniej mamy siebie, Geoff. Patrzą na siebie uśmiechnięci. Chris: Więc czas na przydzielenie drużyn. Aha, jakieś pytania co do zasad? Las rąk. Chris: Spodziewałam się tego. Zasady te same co na Wyspie. Walczymy o milion dolarów, jest Figurka Niezwyciężoności i walczycie między sobą. Zwierzać się możecie w łazience. Pokój zwierzeń Katie: Razem z Sadie byłyśmy tylko w jednym sezonie. Sadie: Racja. Tym razem postaramy się wygrać. Katie: Miejmy nadzieję, że Chris tym razem przydzieli nas do jednej drużyny. Sadie: Możemy też poradzić sobie same. Nie pamiętasz, jak zajęłaś drugie miejsce w Top Model? Ja się do tego programu w ogóle nie dostałam i mieszkałaś z piętnastoma innymi dziewczynami. Katie: W sumie tak, ale NPDKŻ i tak przetrwa! Sadie: Nigdy nawet nie chciałam tego rozwiązać! Przydzielenie drużyn Chris: Drużyny wyglądają następująco. Po prawej stronie niech ustawią się: Ezekiel, Gwen, Owen, Eva, Cody, Heather, Duncan, Izzy, Katie, Noah i Justin. Katie: Wygląda na to, że nie będę z Sadie. No trudno. Sadie: Trzymam kciuki. Chris: Wasza drużyna zwie się Zabójcze Susły! Duncan: Oryginalność tak bardzo... Śmieje się. Chef powalił go na glebę. Chris: Dzięki Szefie. Może dorzucę trochę więcej do twojej wypłaty. Chef: Z wielką chęcią. Chris: Po lewej stronie ustawią się: Leshawna, DJ, Geoff, Tyler, Trent, Sadie, Beth, Harold, Lindsay, Bridgette i Courtney. Wasza drużyna będzie nosić nazwę Wrzeszczące Okonie. Bridgette: To są nasze nazwy drużyn? Lindsay: Jestem zaskoczona tą kreatywnością! Leshawna: Halo, dziewczyno. To są te same zespoły, ale zmienione przymiotniki. Courtney: Mam nadzieję na akceptację z waszej strony. Sadie: Mogłabym spróbować, o ile nie będziesz mnie wyzywała od idiotek. Courtney: Naprawdę? Dzięki! Tuli Sadie. Beth: A ja tobie nie ufam w ogóle. Leshawna: A ja bym dała szansę. Nie jesteś chyba jak Heather. Trent: Szkoda, że Gwen z nami nie ma. Harold: Jest za to bogini Leshawna. Nominuję ją na kapitana! Lindsay, Sadie i Bridgette: Ja też! Leshawna: Mogłabym nim zostać. O ile Courtney nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. Courtney: Mi to jest obojętne. Leshawna: I fajnie. A u Susłów... Justin: Ja będę rządził. Cody: Chyba cię powaliło. Ja nigdy nie byłem kapitanem! Eva: Ja tu rządzę. Kto myśli inaczej, niech zamknie jadaczkę! Duncan: Królowa gniewu ma rządzić? Daleko na tym zajedziemy. Następna scena. Eva trzyma Duncana nad klifem i dusi. Eva: Ty już daleko na tym zajechałeś. Ktoś jeszcze ma coś do powiedzenia? Duncan: Puszczaj mnie! Eva: Biegnij do tej swojej Courtney, frajerze. Duncan: Dobra. Zostań tym posranym kapitanem. Eva go puszcza. Pokój zwierzeń: Duncan: Nie boję się tej świruski. Eva przewala cały Pokój Zwierzeń. Na Duncana wylewa się woda z kibla. Eva: JESZCZE RAZ MNIE NAZWIJ ŚWIRUSKĄ! Duncan: Ty chora jesteś! Pokój Zwierzeń wraca do porządku dziennego. Eva: Czas, by Duncan oberwał za wszystko co zrobił. Będę go gnoiła bardziej niż on Harolda. A przy okazji, skopię tyłek każdemu kto mi się stawi. Nikogo z tych mięczaków nie potrzebuję do pomocy. Chris: Szykujcie się na pierwsze wyzwanie! Lindsay: Hurra! A co to będzie? Po chwili każdy stoi na polu z oślim ogonem. Noah: Brakowało jeszcze oślich uszu. Chris: Zagracie w ośle ogony. Każdy z was ma do tyłka przyczepiony ogon. Będziecie się ganiać. Kto będzie miał zdjęty ogon = odpada. Wygra ta drużyna, której uczestnik będzie miał wszystkie ogony. Start! Aha, dla utrudnienia... Beth nie posłuchała i zabrała ogon Courtney. Została porażona prądem. Beth: Niech to! Chris: Chachacha. Dla utrudnienia kto weźmie ogon kogoś ze swojej drużyny ten będzie porażony prądem. Kradzieży czas start. Każdy zaczął zabierać każdemu ogon. Courtney od razu zabrała Duncanowi. Duncan: Widzę, że księżniczka w dobrym hu... Courtney pokazała mu ocenzurowany, środkowy palec. Courtney: Dwulicowy, apodyktyczny palant. Zabiera też ogon Gwen. Courtney: Teraz denna złodziejka chłopaków. Gwen: Coś jeszcze masz do powiedzenia? Noah zabrał ogon Sadie, a Geoff Katie. Katie: Spójrz Sadie, zabrali nam ogony! Beth strzela facepalma. Zbliża się do Heather. Beth: Pora wyrównać rachunki, Heather. Eva zabrała jej ogon. Eva: Ja tu jestem od wyrównywania rachunków. Beth: DOBRA! Znowu podeszła do Courtney i próbowała jej wyrwać ogon. Jest wściekła, że znów ją popieścił prąd. Courtney: Wyluzuj. Wiem, że chcecie się mnie pozbyć. W trakcie tego wyzwania odpadli już Bridgette, Harold, Lindsay, Owen, Izzy i Justin. Geoff: Pomszczę cię, Bridge! Tyler: A ja ciebie, Lindsay! Tyler przewrócił się na Geoffa. Noah skorzystał z szansy i zabrał ogony. Ezekiel wziął ogon DJ-a. Ezekiel: Całkiem nieźle mi idzie! Leshawna wzięła jego ogon. Leshawna: Widać. Zostali Leshawna, Trent, Courtney, Eva, Cody, Heather i Noah. Trent: Co wy na to, aby razem wziąć ogon Evie? Leshawna: Dobry pomysł. Jest z nich najsilniejsza. Ruszyli pędem na Evę, jednak Cody sprowokował Trenta i ten próbował go dogonić. Trent trafia na Noah po czym zabiera mu ogon. Cody robi to samo, ale z Trentem. Cody: Yes! Courtney: Zostałyśmy same, Leshawna. Beth: LESHAWNA! NIE DAJ SIĘ TEJ SABOTAŻYSTCE! Courtney: Kogo nazywasz sabota... - Nie zdążyła, bo Cody zabrał jej ogon. Beth: OO NIE! Podchodzi do Courtney i robi jej awanturę. Beth: Odnoszę wrażenie, że robisz to celowo! Wiesz, że wylatujesz jak przegramy? Courtney: Jeszcze jest Leshawna, frajerko! Beth: Jesteś jak Heather! Courtney: A ty kłapiesz tym dziobem... sabotowałaś wyzwanie i obarczasz mnie za przegraną! Leshawna: Jakoś sobie radzę ludzie. Złapała ogon Codyego. Leshawna: To ci nie będzie potrzebne. Biją brawa. Eva mówi Heather taktykę. Eva: Pamiętasz, jak mnie wywaliłaś z gry? Heather: No. Byłaś konkurencją. Eva: Zrobisz to samo z nią. Sprowokuj ją tylko. Ja zaatakuję z ukrycia. Heather: Ale tu jest dużo ludzi... Eva: Chcesz wygrać czy chcesz zostać wywalona? Heather: Ok Idzie. Leshawna: No proszę, kogo widzę? Heather: Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja widzę tylko blacharę z wielkim dupskiem, która mogłaby spokojnie pomieścić cały Ocean Spojojny. Leshawna rzuca się na Heather. Po chwili te zaczynają się bić, a Eva korzysta z okazji i zabiera ogon Leshawnie. Eva: Interesy z tobą to przyjemność, LeWielkieUda. Leshawna: Przynajmniej nie jestem chora psychicznie. Heather: Zejdź ze mnie, tłusta krowo! Leshawna wstaje i kopie w Heather. Leshawna: To za blacharę! Uderza ją z pięści w twarz. Leshawna: A to za tłustą krowę! Heather: Leshawna, pożałujesz tego! Chris: I Wrzeszczące Okonie wygrywają pierwsze wyzwanie! Okonie, zapraszam na głosowanie za dziesięć minut. Beth: Brawo, Courtney. Courtney: Ja nic nie zrobiłam. Chwilę przed ceremonią Beth i Courtney okropnie się kłócą. Courtney: Słuchaj Beth, chcę się zmienić! Powinnaś dać mi szansę. Beth: Ty i szansa? Wystarczająco długo dawaliśmy tobie jakiekolwiek szanse na planie! Courtney: Mam status gwiazdy chociaż i nie sabotuję. Beth: Ale z ciebie hipokrytka! Ty robiłaś wszystko, aby Gwen wyleciała z programu. Wtedy sabotowałaś wyzwania! Courtney: Ona ukradła mi chłopaka akurat. Beth: Jakbym była Duncanem, na pewno zerwałabym z tobą od razu. Traktowałaś go jak przedmiot, więc nie jesteś zdziwiona, dlaczego wolał Gwen zamiast takiej pustej fałszywej idiotki jak ty. Courtney zaczęła płakać. DJ i Tyler pocieszali ją. Beth: Wolicie uwierzyć jej zamiast mnie? (Leshawna: Sama nie wiem. W sumie Courtney jest przydatna w wyzwaniach, a Beth to trochę ślamazara. Wybacz.) (Trent: Pamiętam, jak to sam zawalałem wyzwania, aby Gwen wygrywała. Beth robi teraz tak samo żeby wyrzucić Courtney, ale zniechęca do siebie ludzi. Chyba nie wiem jeszcze, na kogo oddam głos) Ceremonia Przy Ognisku: Chris: Witam na pierwszej ceremonii, Okonie! Oddaliście już głosy. Na talerzu… Okonie: …Masz tylko dziesięć pianek i osoba, która jej nie dostanie BLAH-BLAH-BLAH. Czy nie możemy sobie chociaż raz tego darować? Chris: Ekstra. Zepsuliście mi moją przemowę. Zapytam się producentów czy możemy to sobie darować. Dzwoni. Chris: Nie. Nie możemy. Teraz dzięki, że mi pomogliście. Wygląda na to, że darujemy sobie dzisiaj te ceregiele. Każdy oddycha z ulgą. Chris: Jak już wspomniałem... Okonie: ...NO NIE. Chris: Dajcie mi dokończyć... Na talerzu mam dziesięć pianek. Uczestnik, którego wywołam zgłosi się po nią. Osoba, która jej nie dostanie, odpadnie za pomocą Zapadni Wstydu. Zamiast Playi De Los Przegranos, mamy dla nas nowe miejsce. Słyszą pociąg i komunikat. Informatorka: Pociąg do Moskwy wyruszy z godzinnym opóźnieniem. Przepraszamy i liczymy na cierpliwość podróżujących. Powtarzam, pociąg do ... Chris: Taak, wylądujecie na Dworcu Centralnym w Muskoka. A dla was ruchome schody czekają. Pokazuje na ruchome schody. Chris: Nazwałem je Schodami Wstydu. Leshawna: Tak długo musisz to przeciągać?! (Lindsay: Beth mówi prawdę przecież. Courtney to kłamliwa żmija.) (Harold: Oddaję głos na Courtney. Beth może wygrała drugi sezon, ale ona zachowuje się jakby zjadła wszystkie rozumu. W dodatku wszędzie zajmuje dobre miejsca) (Geoff i Bridgette: Zdecydowaliśmy się oddać głos na Beth, ponieważ Courtney chce się zmienić. || Bridgette: A ja jej po prostu ufam, gdyż to moja przyjaciółka.) Chris: Pianki dla Leshawny i Lindsay. Dziewczyny boją swoje pianki i przybijają żółwika. Chris: Trent. Trent odbiera swoją piankę. Chris: Sadie. Sadie wrzeszczy podekscytowana. Chris: Harold. Harold nadziewa łakoć na patyk. Chris: Geoff i Bridgette. Oboje uśmiechają się do siebie i biorą po piance. Chris: DJ. I to chyba byli wszyscy z 0 głosami. DJ odbiera swoją piankę. (Tyler: Ciekawe tylko, kto na mnie głosował.) Chris: Kolejnym bezpiecznym jest Tyler. Miałeś tylko 1 głos. Tyler jest zdziwiony, ale dostaje piankę. (Trent: Musiałem oddać głos na Tylera.) Chris: Została nam hałaśliwa dwójka, czyli Beth i Courtney. Będę czytał, jak wyglądała sytuacja z głosami. 1 głos na Courtney... 1 głos na Beth... 1 głos na Tylera... A to nieważne. 2 głosy na Beth... 3 głosy na Beth... 4 głosy na Beth... 2 głosy na Courtney... 3 głosy na Courtney... 5 głosów na Beth... 4 głosy na Courtney... Ostatnią piankę otrzymuje... Courtney. Courtney dostaje piankę. Chris: Beth, dostałaś 6 głosów. Wyrok zapadł. Odpadasz jako pierwsza z Reaktywacji Totalnej Porażki - Wyspa. Beth: Trudno. Tutaj chyba nie można liczyć na sprawiedliwość. Najpierw odpadłam przez Heather, a teraz przez kolejną jędzę, Courtney. Żegnam. Beth stanęła na ruchomych schodach. (Leshawna: Oddałam głos na Courtney. To trochę dziwne, że każdy zapomniał, co takiego pięknego odwalała przez te cztery sezony, w których brała udział) Chris: To dowodzi tym, że nawet, kiedy masz przewalone, możesz liczyć na szczęście. Czy Courtney przekona do siebie zespół? Czy zobaczymy kolejne pikantne konflikciki? Jak Beth wytłumaczy się z dwudziestego drugiego miejsca? Tego przekonacie się w Total Drama Recap: Island! Ekran się ściemnia. Po chwili pokazuje się ścieżka dźwiękowa zamykająca cały program. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Pochmurniaka Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Recap: Island